Many self-contained air conditioning units, in particular of the type installed at ground level partly beneath the floor of a mobile home, conventionally have an exhaust fan in the top surface of a condenser compartment, which top surface projects sideward beyond the mobile home. At the side adjacent or below the mobile home, a cooled air outlet may have a duct connection to the mobile home and a return air inlet into its evaporator compartment. Under this arrangement two separate fan motors must be used, one for the evaporator blower which blows the cooled air and one for the exhaust fan in the top of the condenser compartment. In such arrangement the evaporator blower motor is conventionally located in the evaporator compartment and is cooled by flow of air therethrough. The offsetting disadvantage is that since such motors are usually about 60% efficient, 40% of the energy of the evaporator blower motor will go off as heat which leaves the evaporator compartment along with the discharged cool air. In a typical case this location of the blower motor reduces the cooling capacity approximately 4%.
With this type of air conditioner, it is ordinarily necessary to remove much of the top wall for access to parts which may require servicing. Most frequently these are electrical components including the blower motor and a resistance heater coil such as is frequently added within the evaporator compartment. Another component within the evaporator compartment which must be accessible for servicing is the evaporator blower wheel, which may go out of balance. For access to the evaporator compartment through its top wall it may be necessary to move the entire air conditioner out from its position partly beneath the edge of the mobile home.